Coated articles such as transparent shower doors and IG window units are often heat treated (HT), such as being thermally tempered, for safety and/or strengthening purposes. For example, coated glass substrates for use in shower door and/or window units are often heat treated at a high temperature(s) (e.g., at least about 580 degrees C., more typically from about 600-650 degrees C.) for purposes of tempering.
Diamond-like carbon (DLC) is sometimes known for its scratch resistant properties. For example, different types of DLC are discussed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,303,226; 6,303,225; 6,261,693; 6,338,901; 6,312,808; 6,280,834; 6,284,377; 6,335,086; 5,858,477; 5,635,245; 5,888,593; 5,135,808; 5,900,342; and 5,470,661, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It would sometimes be desirable to provide a window unit or other glass article with a protective coating including DLC in order to protect it from scratches and the like. Unfortunately, DLC tends to oxidize and burn off at temperatures of from approximately 380 to 400 degrees C., as the heat treatment is typically conducted in an atmosphere including oxygen. Thus, it will be appreciated that DLC as a protective overcoat cannot withstand heat treatments (HT) at the extremely high temperatures described above which are often required in the manufacture of vehicle windows, IG window units, glass table tops, and/or the like.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art will appreciate that a need in the art exists for a method of providing heat treated (HT) coated articles with a protective coating (one or more layers) comprising DLC. A need for corresponding coated articles, both heat treated and pre-HT, also exists.